


Dating Outside Your Species

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Characteristics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper discuss Steve and Sam's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Outside Your Species

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayefeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pocket full of rye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434289) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



> Prompt: Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers or Pepper/Tony; shape-shifters AU, animal behaviors/characteristics (like drelfina's Pocket Full of Rye [archiveofourown works 1434289]).

“Do you think it’s a little weird, those two?” Tony asked as he sat next to Pepper. She flicked an ear at him, but she didn’t look at him. Her attention was on exactly what was attracting Tony’s attention. 

Steve and Sam cuddling on the couch together, faking that they were asleep. Pepper could hear their soft whispers though, discussing date night plans. Sam’s wing was covering Steve like one leathery blanket. Pepper assumed that Sam was stroking Steve’s skin somewhere, because she could just make out Steve’s tail wagging underneath it. She could feel the urge to pounce the tale, but held it in check as it would be quite inappropriate. 

She forced her attention back to Tony, who as still talking. "I mean, Steve’s a dog, a golden retriever, for pity’s sake. He’s like freaking Dug. Then there’s Sam, who is a great guy and all, but he’s a bat. He has built in wings! And goes by Falcon, who does that?“

"Well Batman was already taken,” Pepper pointed out.

“Don’t joke, I’m being serious here. They’re not even closely related, like at all.”

“Tony…” Pepper warned.

“A bat and a golden retriever, it just doesn’t make sense…”

“Anymore than a lioness and a crow?” Pepper asked, interrupting him.

Tony paused, tilting his head as he looked at her. She turned and gave him her best unimpressed look. It earned her a sigh. "Good point.“

Pepper supposed that that she should expect something shiny on her desk at some point in the near future. She just hoped it was tech that could be put into production rather than a bit of jewelry. She did have a company to run and her chief engineer/former boss/boyfriend kept getting distracted by the most inane things. She huffed softly to herself, _Birds!_


End file.
